warriorcatslifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rising
Prologue A dark ginger she-cat padded along. Then, she saw it. Her fiery amber gaze brightened as she saw it. "I'm here." She whispered. The she-cat ran towards it. "I'll get my revenge, now. Wait for the end, young cats." The she cat yowled. "I, Red Fire, will destroy everything you live for!" (Lolz sorry its really short) Chapter 1. "Songstar, what am I supposed to do?" Birchheart wailed. "Littlekit's gone!" Songstar glanced at Birchheart, who was panting. Birchheart felt panic rush up towards her. "Please, you have to search the territory for him." Birchheart wailed. "I'm sorry, but we already did." Songstar mewed sadly. "He's gone." Birchheart wailed heavily. "He's my kit." Suddenly, Birchheart's pain turned into anger. Fierce, destorying anger. "You won't help my kit!" Birchheart screeched. "I'll get you!" Birchheart leaped at Songstar and pierced his shoulder. "Birchheart!" Moonleaf tore Birchheart away from Songstar, who sighed sadly. "Songstar let my kit be lost forever!" Birchheart yowled, ripping herself away from Moonleaf. "There's no use!" Moonleaf yowled. "Littlekit's lost, and we checked the territory twice!" "Stop." Songstar glared at the arguing she-cats. "I'm sorry, Birchheart, but Littlekit may never come back." Birchheart wailed and stormed off towards the nursery. Tommorow will be a harsh day. Chapter 2. Red Fire smirked as she carried a little kit towards her den. "Help!" The kit cried out. "It's okay, young one." Red Fire mewed gently to the kit. "Where's Birchheart?" The kit wimpered. "Birchheart?" Red Fire asked. "My ma." The kit gazed at Red Fire. I could kill her. ''Red Fire thought. ''It'll help destroy the clan. '' Red Fire licked the kit tenderly like a mother. "What your name?" Red Fire asked. "Littlekit." Littlekit answered, licking his paw. "Hello, Littlekit. My name is Red Fire, named after my fiery apperance." Red Fire introduced. "I'll tell you some secrets that you'll need." Red Fire mewed. "What?" "Some of ThunderClan's greatest secrets that they've kept away from everybody." Red Fire whispered. "What are they?" Littlekit asked. Red Fire smirked. It was time to spill out ThunderClan's greatest secret that scarred her in the past. "Come closer, my love, and I shall tell you." Her revolution was about to begin. Chapter 3. Birchheart griefed heavily, pawing the ground. "Why Littlekit?" She wailed to the stars. "Why my only surviving kit of my first litter?" Littlekit, the intelligent tom with the handsome blue eyes. Littlekit, the only survivor of her litter. "Why my kit?!" Birchheart screeched. A shadow appeared, sighing softly. Birchheart glanced and suddenly scented a sweet, soft scent. "Bramblethorn..." She croaked. The shadow became more solid, and she saw the same, reflecting handsome eyes. "Birchheart, he is alive, but in danger." Bramblethorn's breath was like the wind, and his voice carried along it. "Littlekit's alive?" "Yes, but in danger of joining the darkness." Birchheart closed her eyes. "Where is he?" She asked. "Out of StarClan's reach, but in darkness's reach." Bramblethorn breathed. "No!" "I am sorry, my love. But it cannot be helped even by StarClan." Bramblethorn sighed, and faded away. Birchheart tried to suck in the last hovers of his sweet scent. But it was gone. Chapter 4. "I join ThunderClan, wanting to become a warrior like them." Red Fire started. "You did? But they never told me!" Littlekit mewed. "Yes, I was inspired by their loyalty, their determination, their skills." Red Fire mewed. "But..." Littlekit started. "Hush, darling." Red Fire stroked his back. "Let me go on." Littlekit stayed quiet. "ThunderClan enjoyed my presence, and my determination. But after the leader died, the new leader, Songstar, scorned me that I wasn't pure-blooded and tried to kill me." "And I had to fight through all warriors." Red Fire stopped, trying to remember more. "Birchpaw, ''your ''mother, Bramblethorn, ''your ''father, and Songstar all used the death bite on me." She mewed. Littlekit gasped. "My parents?" He growled. Red Fire nodded. "Yes, your parents almost killed me. All of them gave me a scar on my neck." "Songstar, snapped my apprentice's neckbone." Littlekit winced. "They threw me into the river." "And I was drowning, but survived by crawling onto a log." Red Fire shuddered. Littlekit gaped. "ThunderClan kept this cruel secret away, and I want my revenge." Red Fire mewed. She looked at Littlekit and asked, "Will you join me?" Littlekit nodded fiercly. "Your my parent, not Birchheart or ThunderClan." Red Fire thought, Littlekit's now mine. "How many moons are you?" She asked Littlekit. Littlekit mewed, "Tommorow I'm six moons old!" ''Yes, he'll then by Littlepaw. "Then, young Littlekit, you'll be named Litt—" Red Fire started. "Wait, I don't to be called 'little'." Littlekit interrupted. "What do you want your name to be?" Red Fire asked. Littlekit looked at Red Fire and answered. "Darkpaw." He mewed. "Then, kit, you'll be known as Darkpaw from now on." Red Fire dipped her head. Darkpaw proudly gazed at Red Fire. "Thank you, mother." He mewed. Chapter 5. Birchheart yawned, feeling fresh. Then, as if the day before started again, Birchheart remembered the loss of Littlekit. If only he was here, ''Birchheart thought, ''then I'd still be a queen. Birchheart moved to the warriors den the day before. Birchheart sighed. "Appleclaw," She started, looking for her brown and white friend. Appleclaw poked her head out from outside the den. "What?" She asked, her ears pricked. "It's about Littlekit." Birchheart mewed. Appleclaw went in the warriors den. "I'm going to look for Littlekit." Birchheart mewed. "What!?" Appleclaw gasped, her green eyes widening. "That's it." Birchheart mewed, and left. -- Birchheart looked around, her ears pricking. Littlekit, Littlekit, where are you? ''Birchheart strained to hear his friendly mews. She heard a rustling and looked around. She saw four muscular paws... Birchheart looked up. "''Littlekit?" Birchheart blinked. She saw someone just like Littlekit, but not quite. "I am not Littlekit." Chapter 5. Red Fire was feeling joy when she heard Darkpaw's reply. She looked over at Birchheart's huge eyes, and curled her lip. The mangy she-cat would have glassy eyes when she was done. She padded away, but kept her ears alert to make sure Darkpaw would signal her. Red Fire looked down. A rebellion, She realized. This is what I'm starting. A rebellion. And every cat will take part. -- Birchheart gaped at the compact yet small tom. "Littlekit-" Littlekit made a deep growl. "I'm not Littlekit, Birchheart." He hissed dangerously. Birchheart flinched at his hostility. "Then who are you?" She cried out in frusteration. The tom flicked his tail in impatience and glared straight at her with his icy gaze. "My name is Darkpaw. Leave me alone. You are not my mother." Birchheart felt tears starting to form, and shook her head. "Littl-Darkpaw, what's gotten into you..." She whispered, her heart throbbing. No reply. "...?" Category:Crystal's Stories Category:Fanfic Series Category:Fanfiction Category:Storm Series Category:Crystal's Stuff Category:Rogue Story Category:Queen Story